The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In recent years, with the development of semiconductor manufacturing technologies, a manufacturing process of a thin-film transistor (TFT) also tends to be simple and fast, so that a TFT is widely applied to computer chips, mobile phone chips, TFT liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and the like. A common method for fabricating a TFT is back channel etch (BCE), which includes the following steps: firstly, forming a metal layer to cover an active layer, and, secondly, patterning the metal layer to form a source and a drain, where the step of patterning may be performed by using wet etching or dry etching. However, when an etchant is used to remove the metal layer above the active layer, the active layer is highly susceptible to damages for the exposure to the etchant, resulting in a decrease in a yield of TFTs.
In view of this, a method for fabricating a TFT in which an active layer can resist corrosion of an etchant and a structure formed by using this method are needed.